New places, new faces
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: A new island appears and the Sugar Rush and Sweet Tooth racers go to check it out. But what they find is a more troubling sight.
Thanks again to the writers who let me use their OC's for my stories. And for those who don't know about my OC's yet, I haven't fully finished their story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the OC's except for Alden Monde, Jojo Potchi, Arturon Katamisan, Chewbatta and a few others.**

It was a normal day in Sugar Rush. The racers were spending another week off around the new areas of their game. Sugar Rush had gotten so popular with all the new updates and characters that Mr. Litwak decided to take some time off from all the kids crowding the machines. Sure he loved how the kids came to play the game and add some of their own characters in, but even he new that the games needed some rest too.

 **In Sugar Rush...**

The Sugar Rush racers were spending some time in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom. Jubileena had wanted to go and visit Larry for some time now.

"I can't wait to see Larry again!", Jubileena yelled happily. She and the Sugar Rush racers were just cruising through the landscape that divided their kingdom from the Sweet Tooth kingdom.

"Yeah, we get it Jubi.", Candlehead laughed. She was happy going to see their new friends too. Especially a certain doughnut themed boy.

"So Vanellope, what are you gonna do when we get there?", Taffyta asked from her kart.

"Eh, nothing much. Just gonna hangout with Flugs.", Vanellope answered. She looked at Rancis and smiled.

"I'm gonna go explore the terrain. Hopefully I can find some more weird candies around.", Jojo said.

 _(To those who don't know, I found a way to enter the game as the OC Jojo Potchi. This will be explained in Updates and Add-ons when I finish.)_

Some of the racers looked at him strangely. "If you do, let me know about it, okay _Kuya_?", Alden said. Jojo gave a thumbs up.

After a few more minutes of driving, the racers arrived at the Sweet Tooth kingdom. They drove to the Sweet Tooth Castle, which was a bit bigger than Vanellope's Castle.

They stopped at the front gate. Vanellope got out of her kart and rang the doorbell. "Hello? Hey Jimmy, could ya buzz us in?", she asked through the speaker. The gate opened and the racers drove up the road to the Castle doors.

At the front door, they saw Jimmy, Larry and Manny waiting for them. "Larry!", Jubileena yelled as she ran to her love.

"Hola mi amor.", Larry said as he pulled out a rose and gave it to her before hugging her.

The racers giggled at the new love birds. "Get a room you two.", Citrusella said, teasing her sister. Jubileena blushed.

"So Jimmy, what's going on?", Vanellope asked, giving the Sweet Tooth leader a fist bump.

"Nothing much. Just the usual, boring, leader duties.", he shrugged. Vanellope giggled at the words 'duties'.

"Tell me about it. It's just so hard. Ya know, so many 'doodies'", Vanellope couldn't help but laugh at her own joke.

Jimmy smiled awkwardly but looked at Rancis and pointed at the teal girl, who was now on her knees from laughing so hard. "Is she always like this?", he mouthed.

"Just go with it.", Rancis replied.

After a few seconds, Vanellope stopped laughing. " _Phew! Haha._ Sorry about that. So are ya gonna let us in or what?", she asked the jawbreaker boy. He nodded and led them all inside.

In the throne room, the racers were just hanging out, discussing what they were all gonna do for the day, while on the far side of the room, Vanellope's pet devil dog Spike and our pet fudgee dog Ismol were hanging around with Chewbatta.

"Wow, that kid's weird. Who is he?", Tea asked. She was gathered with Minty Zaki, Sakura, Betty and Anjellina when she noticed a furry racer with a brown shirt, yellow shorts and no shoes although he did have brown fur and red eyes. Betty looked at him.

"Oh. That's our friend Chewbatta. He's a werewolf but is very nice. He keeps our dogs company and helps Arturon out at his farm.", she replied, not seeming bothered by the question.

Tea looked curiously at her. "Okay. Where did he come from?"

"Oh, he was supposed to be part of the last update. But some of the codes got messed up. We found him two weeks ago in the Wafer Stick Forest part of Frootopia.", Anjellina answered.

"Actually, at first we thought he was a monster.", Sakura said, looking at the boy playing with the two dogs, "But then, we found out he was just scared and lonely. He knew he wouldn't fit in if we saw him."

"Okay, so how did you get him to come with you?", Tea asked.

Minty smiled. "Well, it was all thanks to Arturon.", she said, pointing at the boy wearing a short sleeved hoodie with the left half red and right half blue, a gray shirt with an eagle on it, bandages on his hands, gold colored pants with black patches on the knees and white boots. He had tan skin, blue eyes, black hair with a gold streak, and a large band aid on his right cheek.

Arturon was talking to Fang about their fighting styles.

"He was the only one brave enough to go into the forest and find Chewbatta. After he found him, Chewbatta was scared to meet us and leave the forest at first. But Arturon let Chewbatta stay with him for a couple of days. We visited him and we all became friends.", Minty continued.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up that story.", Jojo said, appearing from nowhere. He looked at the screen. "Wait for that one okay?", he asked the readers.

The girls looked strangely at him. "What are you talking about?", Tea asked.

Barry appeared behind her. "Don't worry about it. It's an OC thing.", he patted her shoulder before going back to Alden, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia.

The girls just shrugged and went about their business. After about half an hour, the two leaders gathered their racers.

"So, we have made the decision to go to the new island nearby for a tour.", Jimmy said. The racers nodded. "And by the way, the island's rumored to be haunted.", he added.

The racers suddenly stared at him in surprise. Chewbatta's ears perked up. "Haunted? What do you mean haunted?", Dough asked.

Vanellope got infront of them. "That means there are ghosts and monsters there. Duh!", she laughed. She looked around and saw how uncertain the racers were to join her. "What? Are ya all scared?", she asked. Most of them nodded.

"Really?", she deadpanned. Jojo got next to her and Jimmy, huddled and gave them an idea. Jimmy and Vanellope agreed.

"Attention everyone!", Jimmy announced, getting everyone's attention. "Jojo, Vanellope and I have agreed to a contest. Whoever finds the weirdest things on the island will get 100 coins and parts of their choice for their karts!"

The racers were shocked by this announcement. "Are you serious Vanellope?", Taffyta said.

"Yeah. But, that is if you agree to go to the new island with us.", she said smugly, crossing her arms.

The racers remained silent for only a second before they cheered. "YEAH!"

Jimmy, Jojo and Vanellope shook their heads and chuckled at the subjects' response. "Well, let's go!", Vanellope yelled.

The racers followed her to the Castle doors. However, as they were about to open it, a figure barged in, looking critically injured. "P-please h-help!", he said weakly before collapsing on the floor.

to be continued...

please comment and review.

 **And to those who want to know, Jojo 's appearance is he wears a white shirt, black vest, red pants, black shoes, blue fedora, has wavy black hair with blue tips, and wears a sparkling white Mj Billie Jean glove on his right hand and a white Black or White arm brace on his left. Bot are made of white airheads.**


End file.
